The present invention relates to a light irradiation apparatus and a method of manufacture a photo-aligning layer.
A liquid crystal panel includes a photo-aligning layer, a compensating film using the liquid crystal, an optical filter, liquid crystal and the like. Among them, the photo-aligning layer aligns the liquid crystal in a desired direction. The photo-aligning layer may be formed by irradiating, for example, linearly polarized light to a layer of a photo-aligning material.
As a liquid crystal panel increases in size, an optical functional film included in the liquid crystal panel also increases in size and accordingly a light irradiated surface for a photo-aligning layer is larger. Accordingly, various methods have been studied to give uniform alignment to a larger photo-aligning layer.